The Wolf Clan Girl
by Mistwolf1120
Summary: The story is about a girl who is in serach for her heart.This is my first story
1. Chapter 1

"Father...Where are you?" whisperedYukari, "This isn't funny." She was woken from bed with aloud crush somewhere near or in her house. Going down the hall she came upon some dead bodies of her clan. She step over the bodies because she was use to it. She was used as a weapon of mass destruction and had seen the thousands of people _she_ killed. She was following the sound of metal on metal. She was going into the courtyard, when someone came running around the corner. It was her father. He grabbed her by the arm and ran. "Yukari we're being attack from the village. They learn our secret and they want to destroy it. I'll hold them off and you run." said her father. "But I can take them. I can kill them. You told me so your self." she complained. She didn't want to lose her father like her mother who died giving birth to her. Her father interrupted her thought. "I know I said that but you need to run. They have found a way to kill our clan. They have found a way to kill _you_..." He was cut off when the villagers came around the corner. He turned around ready to fight but they were already on top of him. Yukari watch in terror while her father _her_ father was being killed. Then they turned to her ready to jump at her and kill her too but then her father's words came back to her "...you need to run..."

And she ran. She went past her bedroom. She was thinking why there were none of her wolves around. Then as if they read her thoughts they came bounding out of the rooms. They were drunk with the smell of blood. They were crazed but where was her wolf, Natsuhi? The wolves were holding off the villagers but weren't attacking her. She took that time to look for her wolf. She went into her room and saw that Natsuhi was on her bed like she was waiting for her. _Yukari you must_ _hide. You're the only one who can save us but that will happen later. You need to hide and live until that time comes. _It was Natsuhi's voice. "Wha...What's happening? How can I understand you?" _You are hear for us and you can understand us and you were always able to understand us but you never seeked it out. Now it is time to save good-bye. _She ran out the door and down the hall. She found a place to hide but not long after did the villagers come into the room she was hiding in. "Where could she have gone? I could have sworn I saw her come in here." said one of the villagers.She didn't know someone was about to come upon her. "We need her heart. We need her power gone. She _needs_ to be destroyed."

Said the one that looks to be the leader. "Found her." Said the one that was pulling her out of her hiding place. She kicked and kicked until he dropped her but she had know where to go except over into the open corner. She didn't think twice about it she just ran. Now she was cornered. The head man was making signs that she didn't know then she was lifted into the air. Her chest began to hurt. A crystallize heart come from her chest and went to the head man. "Now that I have this our final plan may begin." He made more signs some she knew and some she didn't. Her heart flew across the room, straight through her, and into the village. "Your heart has gone to your true love. When you're around him you'll feel emotion and become stronger. We know your secret. It's that your powers revolve around your emotions and the person loses his or her emotions than their powerless." And then they all walk off leaving her without emotion's and powerless. "Oh, and one more thing if you don't find out who has your emotions by the time your 14 you'll die."

Seven years later. "Yukari, let me see your run that mile again." Said Iruka. "You've been here for seven years and you still can't run a mile right. Sasuke get in there and show her how it's done." "You know, that I can't do that ever since you and everybody else in this stupid village killed my clan and took my heart that I can't do anything with messing up. Soon you don't even have to worry about because I haven't found my true love and more than likely never will. I'll end up dying" said Yukari with no emotion at all. "Just get to work!" Sasuke came up behind her and whispered "You should really put more back into it." "You've never had you're family killed in front of you and have to look at them everyday wishing that you were strong enough to kill everybody in this stupid village. You don't know how it's like to have no emotion's what so ever" Yukari said Sasuke shut up after that. She was to run miles until the sunset. When she was getting ready to go home Iruka pulled her over and said "Yukari tomorrow's the exam and you need to pass so here just it say that you passed." He handed over the headband "Now go home and you don't need to come in tomorrow." So she didn't come she just stayed in bed think over the question that bothered her for the past seven years 'Why was it me and who could be my true love?'


	2. Chapter 2

The next days came and passed. She was put on a team that hated her guts. "Yukari, why are you even trying? You should just go into some deep dark corner and die. It would save us all a lot of trouble" said Sai. "Yeah, just go die." Agree the other "I can't. The way the jutsu set up I can't die unless I get 14 years old. Don't you think I would like to die? The way the village treats me I want to die." said Yukari She then just walked off.

At Iruka's place "I want to change teams. They hate me. They and I would better be off." said Yuakri "I don't think any team will want you but I can try." said Iruka "They all hate me. I just need to be on some team and find my heart and revenge my family." On her way home she went past where team 7 practiced. "Hey, look Sasuke there's the drop out" said Sakura "Whatever" said Sasuke "I'm not a drop out. I just ask to be moved to another team because the team I was on hated my guts. I would probable hate them if I had emotion but I can't." She then left.

The next day she went to Iruka's. "You'll be with team 7" he said. "I don't think Sakura will like this" said Yukari under her breath. They set off where team 7 meets everyday. "Where's Kakashi, Sasuke?" asked Iruka "He's late as usually." Replied Sasuke "_What's_ she doing here?" asked Sakura "She is your new teammate. Hopefully Kakashi told you that yesterday." Replied Iruka "Look at it this way I'll die in a year and you don't have to worry about anything." said Yukari They all waited until Kakashi came. Kakashi came about 10:00. "Kakashi can I speak with you over here" Iruka and Kakashi went off talking about if Yukari could join the team. "Why do you have to be on our team?" asked Sakura "Right Sasuke?" "Whatever. It doesn't bother me none as long as you stay out of my way." said Sasuke ruefully "I don't plan to be in anyone's way." said Yukari Iruka and Kakashi came back over "Yuakri, You will be joining team 7. Now all of you go get ready for a mission. You will be going to the village hidden in the mist." They all left to go pack for the long day tomorrow. Sakura and Naruto went left and Sasuke and Yukari went right. "What's this thing about joining our team." asked Sasuke "I already said that I won't get in you way. You should have no probable with me but of coarse just my presence bothers people. Did you ever hear why the villagers took my heart?" asked Yukari "No and do I need to know" snapped Sasuke "Not really but just maybe you'll see way the people hate me so much. Later come to my house if you want to hear the story." She said and left it at that.

Later that day once Yukari was all packed and had got some of the money her family left her after they died to use in the mist village. She went to the flower garden to get some new flowers for the people of her clan to set near their graves and some to set near her wolves. She was busy picking flowers when someone came to stand behind her. "There you are." said the visitor "So you came after all. It will only take me a few more minutes to pick this flower's set them near the graves. You can sit if you want." Offer Yukari. She didn't really expect him to come but he did. "Why pick flowers? Why don't you go buy some?" asked Sasuke "I have to pick them because when I go by them the store manger just says go curse someone else shop and pushes me out the door. So I pick them to put them on them graves of my clan and wolves." replied Yukari "What clan are you from? People talk about that day but they never mention what clan they nearly wiped out." said Sasuke "I'm from the wolf clan. We came in such of a peaceful place to live along time ago. There's a legend in our clan that we were as wolves but turned into humans to survive. My people don't known what really happened but we are of the wolf as much as the wolf is apart of us." replied Yukari. Why was she just answering his questions? Other people asked her the same questions before but she never answered them so why start now but she couldn't help herself. It was like she wanted to share her whole life with him. She told herself over and over again to stop but she couldn't. She set the flowers on the graves and said "Let's go inside." They went inside and since he was them guest she put some tea on the stove. When it was done she poured tea for both of them. "I said I would tell why the villagers hate me and so I will tell. It started when I was born. I was born with an enormous amount of energy. Everyone new it was from me and they hated me for it. I grew up without a mother for she died giving birth to me and my father treated like I was a weapon. I was train all the time. I never had time to socialize. I knew my clan and the wolves but that's all. That's all I knew. I though that was what other children did to but later I found out that they didn't do that. I went on missions with my father and I killed a lot of people some many I lost count. When I saw my clan's people dead before it didn't faze me a little. I just stepped over them like they were nothing but that's different story. The villagers hate me so because they feared me. They thought that I might kill them. I ways also prophesied. It was prophesied that I would not die no matter want happened but the villager's found away around it. There's also another thing...It's something that you probablely already heard before but you may have forgotten. Everyone knows who my true love is but if anyone tells me I will get my power back and no one wants that to happen. That's why they hate me. If you want you can leave." said Yukari. "I never thought it was like that." said Sasuke with awe in his voice. "Most people don't." replied Yukari. Sasuke then got up and left. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. He could tell.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day they all met in front of the Hokage's building. "Where's this important person we're supposed to protect?" asked Naruto "He should be here right about now." replied Kakashi "Are ya'll suppose to protect me. I was expecting something better than a rut and three other weak ones." replied the person they were to protect. "Don't worry I'm here too. I am a jounin." said Kakashi "I'm the one that won't be much help. I'm basically useless and I'm Yukari." Said Yukari without any emotion at all "What's up with the attitude, missy?" said the person they were to protect. "I don't have an attitude. I don't have emotion. You should have heard of the story where someone in Konaha had there heart take away." said Yukari "Ah, yes I did. Didn't that happen a few years back?" replied the person. "That person is me. You can hate as much as you want but I will be going with you. And you're name is?" said Yukari "I'm Tazuna. As long as I get back to my home I don't care who I travel with." said Tazuna. "I'm Sakura and I can't wait until I see you village!" said Sakura with fake enthusiasm "I'm Sasuke." said Sasuke with no enthusiasm at all. "I'm Naruto and you better show me some respect because I'll become Hokage one day." Said Naruto with his normally enthusiasm. "And I'm Kakashi." said Kakashi.

After that was done they all set out on the road. They were going at a good pace and should be there by sundown if everything went as planed. Naruto was in the lead with Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna following him and next came Sasuke followed by Yukari. She really didn't feel like talking to anybody right at the moment but she was going to have no choice but talk soon. "So, Yukari, your the one that has no heart, right?" She nodded "So, What's it like to have no heart?" asked Tazuna. No one's ever asked her that question. They either though things at her or hit and kicked her or didn't even want to come near her. "I don't know I have no emotions I can't feel anything. Not pain, exhaustion, love, and all the other emotions." replied Yukari. This socked everybody that she didn't even feel pain. "I didn't know that." said Tazuna with awe in his voice. She walked even slower. She really didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to be left alone. _Yukari! Yukari is that you? I haven't seen you in 7 years. Where have you been? _Asked something out of one of the bush around them. "What are you talking about and where are you" asked Yuakri "What are you talking about. We didn't say anything." said Sakura _I'm over here. In this bush. _"Which bush? Be more clearly." said Yukari "I think she's finally losing It." said Sakura "I'm not losing it, Sakura. An animal is talking to me. It hasn't happen since my wolf, Natsuhi, talked to me on the day my heart was stolen." replied Yukari. _I'm in the bush on your right._ Yukari went over to the bush and put her hands in it and pulled out a snake. "You're the one I took home and restored to health. How have you been?" _Good but something is wrong with you. Something important was taken from you. _"You're a smart snake and yes something was taken from me. It was my heart." replied Yukari _Who took it? I'll bite them for you. _"That's very kind of you but I'll have to refuse the offer. I don't want anybody else killed." While Yukari and the snake were talking everybody else was looking at her. "I've never seen her act this way. It's like she has emotion." said Sakura. Yukari heard the comment from Sakura and said "I get some of my emotion back when I'm with animals." She smiled. It actually had emotion in it. She forgot how it felt and now that she felt it she never wanted to lose it. She now knew why her clan's power depended on emotion now. It's because emotion is the most powerful thing. "You... you smiled!" said Sakura surprised "And it wasn't fake. It was real." "Don't worry. I wouldn't have emotion if I don't have and animal near me." replied Yukari with emotion "Why don't you keep an animal with you?" asked Naruto with interest "I don't because I will take form them that the village took for me. I would take their freedom so that I could have freedom and I just can't do that. I know how that feels." said Yukari sorrowfully _Yuakri it'll be alright. We all love you. _"I know you do but the humans don't love me." said Yukari Sasuke was about to protest to that comment but he didn't love her or did he. He gets confused when he's with Yuakri ever since after he went to her house. He should have never gone he told him self. _I need to go. I'm starting to get hunger and you know how I get when I'm hunger. Goodbye Yukari. It was nice seeing you again. Can you set be down near a bush? _"It was good seeing you again too. Is this bush ok?" said Yukari. She was sad to see him go but that feeling soon disappeared once they were about 10 feet apart. "Just when I thought I figured you out something like this comes up." said Sakura "I...I was thinking the same thing." said Naruto trying to be smart.


	4. Chapter 4

They kept walking for sometime. "This is sooooooooo boring. The only thing that was interesting was when Yukari was talking to the snake." said Naruto complaining for the millionth time. "This isn't suppose to be fun, it's a mission, Idiot." said Sasuke. "Sasuke's right this is a mission. It's not a field trip. I shouldn't have even answered the snake if I knew this was going to happen." said Yuakri. Sasuke was getting nervous again. He didn't want to fall in love so he pushed that feeling as far back as possible. "But I'm _sooooooooo _bored." complained Naruto for the millionth and one time. "If I'm stuck with you the least you could do is be quiet." yelled Tazuna. "Ok, Ok. No need the get all upset, Old Man." said Naruto. Something broke behind them. Every one turn to see what it was. Kakashi was closest because he was at the back. There was swish and then Kakashi was dead. "Everyone protect Tazuna!" yelled Sasuke. Everyone was running toward Tazuna when there was a yelp.

Yukari was taken hostage. "Let go of _me._" yell Yuakri. "Not yet little missy. We still need you as a hostage to get Tazuna." whispered the one on her right. She then felt something poke sharp her back-it was probable a kunai-she felt blood run down her back. It was likely deep but she felt no pain. "Why doesn't she scream? Didn't you put it in deep enough?" asked them one on her right. "If you wanted someone to scream you should have taken the others. I fell no pain. I'm the one they had taken the heart from." said Yukari loud enough for the other's to hear. Sasuke was the first one to speak. Naruto was so shocked he couldn't move and Sakura was sacred but she was protecting Tazuna. "Let her go." yelled Sasuke "Give us Tazuna." yelled their opponents. Sasuke was stuck between a rock and a hard place. What should he do? He didn't have enough time to think. They were come after Naruto. Idiot thought Sasuke Why doesn't he move. They were still advancing. Yukari with them. "Let me go." she yelled over and over again.

"Naruto pull yourself together and run. Naruto are you listening to me" yelled Sakura. Sasuke had made up his mind and went to help Naruto first. He would need to break the chain. So made the plan and put it into action. He threw a shuriken and then a kunai. He pinned it against a tree. They were pulled back but not before they cut Naruto's hand. The chain broke and they were free. They dropped Yukari and were heading toward Tazuna. Sakura was heading the same way. Just a little ahead of them. He made in time. He put himself between the attackers and Tazuna. He ways getting ready for the blow but then Kakashi had appeared and had the attackers under hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kakashi I thought you were dead." said Sakura. She was fixing the wound that the ninja did to Yukari's back. "It was the art of substitution. Even though I'm not that good at jutsus doesn't mean I don't know my when happens." said Yuakri "I didn't say you didn't know." said Sakura. "But you were going to." said Yukari. "How did you know?" replied Sakura frustrated. Yukari said "I didn't but you just proved that you were going to say that." Sakura just stomped off after that.

They started walking again. It was mid-afternoon when the came to the shore of the ocean. "How are we going to get across this?" asked Naruto. "In a boat." said Yuakri. "Where are we going to get a boat?" asked Sakura ruefully "Sasuke I bet you have a plan." "Leave me alone." said Sasuke. Sasuke didn't feel like talking to anyone especially Sakura. "There's a boat coming towards us on the horizon." said Yukari. They waited for the boat to come.

When the boat came they all got in. They were almost there when the driver cut off the engine. "We need to go as quietly as possible." said the driver. "Why?" asked Sakura. "Maybe because we don't want to be seen." replied Yuakri. "Whatever." said Sakura. Sakura was done being the fool so she was going to do the unthinkable. She pushed Yukari over the boat. "Hope you can swim." said Sakura. "What did you do that for? That was really stupid." said Sasuke. He really hoped that she could swim. "She has been hogging you attention and was make me look like a fool. I was done with being ignored and being made a fool." said Sakura. "That doesn't mean you need to push her into the water and it's freezing. She not coming up." said Sasuke. This was really worrying him. If she didn't come up soon he would go in after her.

She was under water before she knew it. Her father never showed her how to swim. _Who is that? No, what is it? Do you think we should help it? _the fish said. She tried to say help me but it all came out as bubbles. How was she going to survive? _That is Yukari. We need to help. She's our helper. She can communicate with us. Come on get underneath her and push her up. _said an older fish. She just had a thought. How come she was able to stay underwater so long and was not wanting for air. She felt her neck. It had ridges. Was it gills and she was able to see clearly in the water. She looked up and saw that she was closer to the surface. This time when she spoke under water the fish understood her. "Can you take me all the way to the surface?" asked Yukari _Yeah, we can do that._ said the fish. She popped out of the water.

Sasuke heard something behind him. He turned around to see Yukari sitting on fish. "I told you she would live." said Sakura "Oh, just shut up. Do you even know how annoying you are? Naruto get your butt over here to help me get Yukari into the boat so we can get moving." said Sasuke. He had never been so sacred in his life. Now he knew that he was in love. Naruto came over to help. They got Yukari back into the boat and she thanked the fish and told them good-bye.

When Sasuke and Yukari were alone he said "Are you ok?" asked Sasuke. It came out before he could stop it. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" replied Yukari with little emotion because the fish that saved her were right next to her. "You're a teammate and Kakashi told us to put teammates first." replied Sasuke. "You don't ask if the other teammates are ok when something happens to team." said Yukari. With all the animals around her she was having an emotion she never had but for her father. It was like a tight pain in her chest. Wasn't that called love? she asked herself silently. What was happening to her? She doesn't want to fall in love with him. "Well, um..." he didn't have time to finish. Yukari fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. She was so exhausted she didn't even realize it.


	6. Chapter 6

They were coming to a stop. Sasuke carefully picked up Yukari and carried her off the boat. "What happen to her?" asked Sakura. "She fell asleep." said Sasuke plainly. "What happened?" said Yukari sheepishly. They were still within 10 feet of the fish and so she still had some emotion. "You fell asleep in the boat." said Sasuke. Sasuke put Yukari down. "Come on. We need to get to my house by sun down." said Tazuna annoyed. "Sorry. It was my fault." said Yuakri with no emotion now that the fish moved on.

They started walking again. Sakura was walking by Sasuke. She was trying to get Sasuke to like her for the millionth time. Naruto was trying to attack Tazuna for calling him a shrimp and Kakashi was holding Naruto from Tazuna say 'You can't kill him. We're supposed to protect him'. Yukari just followed them as usually. She was use to it. Naruto didn't want to be protected by Sasuke and so he was on guard. It didn't do any good. He was making too much noise. Naruto heard a noise. "Everybody be quiet." said Naruto. "Not this again." said Sakura. Naruto threw a kunai knife.

_Help!_ Yukari bolted for the bush that Naruto threw the kunai knife at. "Naruto, how could you do this?" said Yukari standing up with what she found. "Do what? I just saved us." said Naruto "You saved us from a poor little rabbit." said Yukari turning around with a dizzy rabbit in her hands. _I'm so dizzy. Why did that boy through that thing at me? I was just hopping along and then that thing came whizzing by over me. It almost hit me. _said the rabbit. "I'm so sorry little rabbit." said Naruto holding out his hands for Yuakri to put the rabbit in his hands. _Get him away from me! _cried the rabbit. The rabbit jumped down from Yukari's hand and went into the bush. "Oh, come he won't hurt you. He didn't mean to scare you." said Yukari. She was down on her hands and knees searching through the bush. _You must be Yukari and are you sure. He threw that sharp thing at me. _said the rabbit. "I promise and if he tries to hurt you. I'll protect you. Now come on out." said Yukari.

The rabbit came out. "See I told you he wouldn't hurt you." said Yukari. _You really are Yuakri. I thought that it was just a legend. _said the rabbit. "Legend? What do you mean?" asked Yukari. _There's a legend that says the wolf clan girl named Yukari will come to save all the animals. _said the rabbit. "I never knew there was a legend. Does every animal know?" asked Yukari. "Can't we keep going? She's just talking to a stupid animal." said Sakura. She was getting jealous because Sasuke was watching Yukari and not her. "She isn't stupid. She is actually the smartest person in her family." said Yukari ruefully. "Let's just stop for a moment. We all need a rest." said Kakashi. "You all are always taking her side." yelled Sakura. Sakura stomped off. "I need to go talk to her." she said to everybody. She set down the rabbit and went after Sakura.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sakura!" yelled Yukari "Go away!" yelled Sakura back "but we need to talk." said Yukari. "I don't want to talk to you." said Sakura. "Please we just need to talk." said Yukari pleadingly because the rabbit was following her. "Fine. I'm over here." replied Sakura. Yukari went and sat next to Sakura. The rabbit climbed into Yukari's lap. "We need to talk. Do you want to go first or me?" asked Yukari. "I'll go. Your always are getting attention by Sasuke or Naruto or Tazuna or Kakashi or even animals. I use to get the attention until you came. I hate you." blurted out Sakura. "I don't want the attention. I was always without it until now and it feels so uncomfortable. You can have it back. Why do you think I stay in the back or in the shadows? I was never really noticed when I was younger and when my heart was taken I was even more unnoticed. So getting all this attention is very uncomfortable." said Yukari. "I never knew. I'm so sorry." said Sakura. "Don't please. I'm so use to being pushed around and hated and ignored. You've nothing to be sorry about. I would have done the same thing if I was you." said Yukari. She got up and held out her hand to Sakura. "Come we need to get back to the group. They're probably wondering if you killed me yet." said Yukari. Sakura took Yukari's hand and pulled herself up. "Yeah, I guess we need to get back but if anybody asked what happen I'm saying nothing." said Sakura. "I'll do the same." said Yukari.

Yukari and Sakura got back to the group and Naruto kept asking what happen but they didn't tell him then Kakashi yell "Get down now!" A sword came flying across. "What was that!" asked Naruto. "It was a sword." said Yukari. "Then where did it come from?" asked Naruto. "Probably from the guy standing on it." said Sakura. "Everyone form a circle around Tazuna." said Sasuke. "Ahhh, why isn't that copy ninja Kakashi." said the attacker. "And aren't you the mist Demon, Zabuza." said Kakashi. "I've heard of you. My father almost killed you. You may remember me. I'm Yukari." said Yukari. "Yes, I remember you. You were 3 years old the last time I saw you. What happen to that massive power of yours? Oh, I remember now. They took it from you and they took your emotion." asked Zabuza. "I can tell you who your true love is if you join me." "I...I want to but...I..." Yukari never got past that. "Well, when you make up your mind, tell me. Kakashi are you going to hand Tazuna over or did I have to take him by force?" asked Zabuza. "I'm not going to let you have Tazuna." said Kakashi. Naruto was done with talk and started to charge Zabuza but Kakashi stopped Naruto. "Naruto, Let me take care of him. He's too strong for you. I think I'll need this." said Kakashi. He uncovered his right eye. "That's...that's a sharingan but only the Uchiha clan has that." said Yukari. "Stay back and don't let Tazuna get killed. I'll never let my comrades die." said Kakashi. Zabuza jumped down and grabbed sword. "Now the fun can begin." said Zabuza.

It started to get fogy. Yukari remembered this from the last time she saw Zabuza. It was his mist jutsu. "Everybody don't let your guard down. He's hiding in the mist." yelled Yukari. She wasn't with the others. She was to busy talking and watching what Zabuza would say or do next. Someone was behind her. "Yukari, join me and you can have power." said Zabuza. He must be behind me. "I...I just don't know what to do." said Yukari. "I'll let you sleep on it." said Zabuza. Then he punched her in the stomach. She yelled in pain and the last thing she remembered was someone yelling her name.

She woke up to find she was in a bed. She looked around to see it was night. Some one was sitting in a chair next to her. It looked like something was troubling it. "What happen?" she asked the dark figure. "You're a wake." said the voice. It was Sasuke voice. He was so glad that she was alright. "How is everyone else?" asked Yukari. "Kakashi used his sharingan too much are is now in bed. Sakura is fine and Naruto got minor injures." said Sasuke. "And you? Are you ok?" aksed Yukari. The words were out of her mouth before she knew it. Sasuke seemed to jump at the question. "I'm...I'm fine. I just have some minor injures too." said Sasuke."What happen to Zabuza?" asked Yukari. "Kakashi killed him and some kid from the ANBU took him off." said Sasuke. "That's not good." said Yukari. "Sasuke, is she a wake yet?" asked a voice "Yeah, she's a wake, Sakura." replied Sasuke, "We were just discussing what happen at the fight." "Well, Kakashi woke up. He has something to tell us." said Sakura.

Yukari, and Sasuke followed Sakura to Kakashi. "It's good to see that you're ok," said Kakashi, "I don't think the boy killed Zabuza." "What" said Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. "So you think so too?" asked Yukari. "What? You mean you know that?" said Kakashi. "When Sasuke told me what happen. That a kid from the ANBU came. I knew it had to be the kid Zabuza found and took under his wing because ANBU agents keep the dead where it is." said Yukari.


	8. Chapter 8

"How did you know that?" asked Kakashi. "Just because I'm not good at ninja things doesn't mean I don't know what happens around me." replied Yukari. "Is there anything else that you need to tell us?" asked Sakura. "No, that was it." said Kakashi. Yukari got up but with walking and being punch she fell to the ground. "Do you need help go to your room?" asked Sasuke. "No, I'm fine. I just got up to quickly and got dizzy. That's all." replied Yukari. She got up from the floor and walked out the door. She was going to go to her room but she thought she needed some fresh air. She went outside.

Where is she? Sasuke asked himself silently. Where could she have gone off to? She said she was going back to her room. Sasuke was searching high and low for Yukari but she was nowhere to be found in the house. He then went outside to look. He searched all around to house. "She's not out here either." said Sasuke out loud. "Maybe she went on a walk but she can barely stand." Sasuke went down the path.

Yukari walked down the path. She walked into a shade area. There was a kid about her age there. She didn't think he heard her when she walked up. "Hello. What are you doing?" she asked. Yup, she thought when she saw the boy jump at her voice, he didn't here me. "Oh, hello. I'm picking herbs." said the boy. "I'm Yukari. Can I help you?" asked Yukari. "Um, I'm Haku and sure." said the boy. Yukari sat down and the birds that gathered flew down to sit near her. "They seem to like you." said Haku. "I can understand them." said Yukari. Someone walked up behind her.

Sasuke was walking down the path looking this way and that way. Where is she? How could she travel so far when she can barely walk? He asked himself. He came into the shaded area where Yukari was sitting with Haku. He went up behind Yukari. She stood up disturbing the birds that were on her. "Yes?" she said with her back at him. "Who's the kid, Yukari, and where have you been?" asked Sasuke. "This is Haku and I've been sitting here picking herbs for the house and for Haku." she said with her back still to him. "Why did you go out? You can barely walk." said Sasuke. Why does she have her back to me? Is she mad at me? Sasuke asked himself silently. "I thought I need fresh air. Why do I have to be watched every second of the day? I can Take care of myself. I did for the past seven years. Why do you start to care for me now?" She asked him. "I...I don't know why. I just get this emotion I can't explain when I think something has happen to you." said Sasuke. The emotion is coming back. What is this emotion? I know it's an emotion I haven't had in a long time but whet can it be. "That is the emotion called worry. I haven't had that emotion since that day I had my heart stolen from me. I'm going back to the house." she turned around to say bye to Haku but he wasn't there. When she walked past Sasuke he grabbed her arm but not hard. It was like he didn't want to hurt her. "Yes?" asked Yukari "Please don't tell anyone of what we talked about." said Sasuke. She nodded and he let go of her arm. As he watched her walk away he heard a whisper on the wind that said "Thank You".

When she got back to the house she went to the kitchen. "Hello, I picked some herbs for you." said Yukari. Tsunami turned around. "Thank You." she said."Do you have anything you need help with?" asked Yukari. "No, not right now." said Tsunami. "Well, tell me if you need anything." said Yukari. She left the kitchen.

Yukari went back to her room. It's cold. When I left it was warm. she said to herself. I thought this window was closed. She closed the window and went over to the bed. Sitting on the bed was a letter. It said:

_Yukari_

_You probably already guessed that I'm alive. The next time we meet tell me if you want to know who your true love is and join me. If you tell anyone of this letter I'll have my boy kill Sasuke._

_Zabuza_

Extra: This is a poem in the pont of view from Yukari

You never knew how I felt.

You tried to love me but I pushed you away.

You tried to get rid of my loneliness but I pushed you away.

I didn't want help.

That's way I sit here alone

In the pit of hell

I didn't want your help...

I didn't want anyone's help

I was use to being alone

My father and mother dead

But you still loved me

It didn't matter how far I pushed you away

You came back

Why? You could have any girl but you wanted me

Why did you want me?

Everybody hated me but you loved me

I wanted to let you in but I was not aloud

I wanted to love you back.

I wanted you to hold me in your arms

I wanted to hear that you were always mine

I wanted to be free

Not chained to a heart that was dead

I couldn't take it anymore

I wanted to end the pain but...

When I tried it did happen

I stab and stab but I wouldn't die

You came to me and took the knife

You lifted me into your arms and held me tight

You told me that you were mine always

You kissed me on the lips

You brought me into the light again

You unlocked the cage that held my heart captive

I can now love you


	9. Chapter 9

She sat the letter back down on the bed. She sat down to think. What am I going to do? I want to know who my true love is but I can't bring my self to say it... she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes?" Yukari asked "May I come in?" asked the voice "Hold on." replied Yukari. Yukari picked up the letter and hide it under the bed. "Come on in." said Yukari. Sasuke opened the door. "Is there something you need?" asked Yukari "We need to talk about earlier." said Sasuke "No; we don't you made yourself perfectly clear. Now, if you don't mind I have something to think over." said Yukari "What's on your mind?" asked Sasuke worried. "It's none of your business." said Yukari. She didn't want Sasuke to be killed. Sasuke look down at the floor. He looked down at the floor. He saw a tip of the letter. He picked it up and read it before Yukari could stop him. Are you going to?" asked Sasuke. "I might." said Yukari with her back towards him. "Why?" asked Sasuke. "I want my emotions back!" said Yukari. "I can't let you. I have to tell Kakashi." said Sasuke. He got up to walk towards the door but Yukari was in the way. "I can't let you tell anyone because if you do you'll get killed." said Yukari still blocking the door. "Move, please." said Sasuke. "Only if you promise to tell no one. I'm still not sure if I want to know or not." she said. "I can't promise that. I need to tell Kakashi. You need to be under watch." said Sasuke. "You could die just by saying that. You and I are under watch. We need to take it easy." said Yukari stepping out of the way of the door. Sasuke grabbed the doorknob without saying anything. "I won't tell anybody." He said as he walked past her. She closed the door behind him and went over to the bed and lied down. She needed to think over what just happen. Soon she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up to the sound of birds calling her name. She sat up and said "Yes?" _Yukari, some boy that you know is outside. Come quickly_ said a bird that had a diamond shaped white spot on top of its head. She quickly got up and went over to her closet. She picked out one of her training outfits that she made just in case someone attacked the 'boy that she knew'. She picked the one that had her clan's symbol a crescent moon in the middle of her shirt with long flared netted sleeves, baggy pants with strap design. She put it on and went down stairs. The birds closely following behind her. She got herself a piece of bread and went outside. She found the remains of what looked like a battle. "It looks like it goes farther down the path." said Yukari look down the path. "Can you birds go and see what's happening and what the boy looks like?" They flew away and she sat down and started to eat the bread she got from a bowl that was on the table.

The birds came back. _Yukari, they are fighting up ahead and the boy has a blue shirt on and khaki looking pants_ said the bird with the diamond white spot on its head. Yukari slowly goy up. With the birds near her, she felt a little tried. "I don't want to be rude but can you birds get all the animals at least 10 feet away so I don't feel tried and then I can fight at my best." _OK_ the birds said in unison as they flew away to do Yukari's task.

Yukari found Sasuke and Zabuza's boy fighting. "What happen?" she asked Sasuke as she slide in behind him. He looked really tried but not a lot of wounds. "How long have you two been fighting?" "This boy attacked me while I was getting my morning training in." replied Sasuke. "You should just go back to the house." "You're tried and need help." said Yukari. When they looked back the boy had disappeared. "We need to get back to the house. Everybody is probably up by now." said Yukari. "How did you know I was out here?" asked Sasuke. "The birds told me. They woke me up saying they you were in a fight." said Yukari. They walked back to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was wondering where they were. Sasuke and Yukari just told them that they were out practicing. They all had breakfast and went outside to train. "We're going to climb trees today." said Kakashi. "Climb trees? How is that training?" asked Naruto. "You can only use your feet." said Kakashi going over to a tree and walking up it just with his feet. Everybody's jaw dropped excepted for Yukari's. She had done that but that was when she actually had her power. It is going to be harder this time around. "How did you do that?" asked Sakura "He put some chakra to his feet making him stick to the tree." said Yukari. "Very good, Yukari. How did you know that?" asked Kakashi. "I have done it before but I was much younger." said Yukari. "Well then let's get started." said Kakashi. He threw down four kunai knifes. "Get started." said Kakashi. With that he sat down on the tree. Everyone picked up a kunai knife and went to a tree. Yukari tried to focus all her chakra to her feet. Sakura was the first to get done. Yukari, Naruto, and Sasuke took a little longer. Sakura got bored and went to the bridge to protect Tazuna if anything happened.

It was late at night. "We should head back to the house." said Sasuke. "You can, I'm not." said Yukari. "You'll die if you keep this up." said Sasuke. "I can't die until I'm 14 and don't find my heart." said Yukari. Sasuke kept trying to convince Yukari. "I won't and that's it but you can go back if you want." said Yukari. "Fine I will." said Sasuke. He went off down the path to the house. Yukari went back to training. She was getting closer to the top.

Yukari woke up to find Sasuke standing over her. "I told you you were over doing it." said Sasuke now sitting next to her. "I'm just fine. I don't need your help." said Yukari now sitting up. "Everybody's wondering want happen to you." said Sasuke "I need more practice. I need to put all my chakra to my feet." said Yukari. "Can't you just stop a moment? You're going to pass out again." said Sasuke "If I pass out then I will just pass. It can't be helped." said Yukari. "If you rest for a while then it just may help." said Sasuke. Yukari really wasn't listening. It was the same lecture he gave her last night. "Yeah yeah whatever. I'll be just fine. No need to worry." said Yukari starting up the tree. "I am not worrying." said Sasuke in protest. "Yes you are!" said Yukari. With that she fell off the tree hitting her head on a breach on the way down. Sasuke ran over to her. "Are you ok?" he asked her. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt." she replied. She got up and started to focus her chakra to her feet once again. She went the tree about mid way and fell. She kept practicing all morning.

Later Naruto came to practice with her and Sasuke. "I'm so hungry!" said Naruto "Then go back to the house and get something to eat." said Yukari going up the tree again. "You haven't had anything to eat since yesterday morning." said Naruto "The animals have been bringing food to me every now and then." said Yukari. Naruto walked off to go get some food and Yukari went back to training. She was about ¾ the way up the tree. She was making good progress. It's only been about three days and she's ¾ the way done.

_Yukari! Yukari! We brought some more food for you. You must be hungry. _said the squirrel. Yukari sat down on the ground and received the nuts and berries the squirrels offered her. She ate the food while she let her body rest. Sasuke came over and she offered him the food. "I'm going to go practice so more." said when she was done with the food. She started up the tree almost making it to the top. She kept it for another two hours. "I need to let my body rest." she said out loud. She wasn't tried but her body was. She would need to rest it. She sat there for an hour talking to her animal friends. She said good-bye to them when the went off to go get some more food for they were hungry. Yukari got up and dusted herself off. She walked over to the tree and started up it. This time she made it to the top. She walked back down and started up again. She did it again and again. Someone clapped behind her. She turned around to see the boy from earlier. Haku was his name, wasn't it? "Good job, Yukari." said Haku. "What brings you here?" asked Yukari. "I was just passing by. I never knew you were a ninja. Isn't it dangerous?" asked Haku with awe in his voice. "It depends on what mission you go on." said Yukari. "Very interesting! I would like to learn more." said Haku. "I can't talk right now. I have to get back to the house. I'll tell you more when we meet again." said Yukari. They said their good-byes and went on their way.

Yukari walked through the door. "I thought you died." said Sakura. "No, but I can make it to the top." said Yukari. "That's good to hear." said Kakashi. "I going to go take a bath." said Yukari. She really needed a bath and a good night sleep. She went to her room to get her P.J.'s. They were a tank top and shorts. It had her clan's symbol a crescent moon in the middle of her tank top. It had a lace like design on the bottom of the pants. She grabbed them and went to the bathroom. She turned on the water. She got undressed. "I'll have to wash these. They're a mess." she said holding her training clothes away from her. She dropped the clothes on the floor and went over and turned off the water. She got in. She dunked her head under the water and came back up. "This feels so good." said with a sigh sitting back in the tub. She took the bar of soap and washed thoroughly. She washed her hair and rinsed. She got out. She took the towel and dried off. She picked up her P.J.'s and put them on. She was glad to be clean. She picked up her dirty clothes and went back to her room. She went over to her bed and lied down. As soon as her head touched the pillow she fell asleep.

Yukari woke up. She thought it was morning but it was mid afternoon. She got up and opened her blinds to permit the sunlight to come in. She went to her closet. She picked out another outfit. Just in case she got attacked or something. She picked out another training outfit. It showed some of her belly. It was long sleeves with a tank top over ii that had a strip design. Her short were long yet didn't touch her shoes. She got undress and redressed.

She went down stairs. "You're finally awake. You slept most of the day. It's almost night." said Sakura. "She has been practicing 3 days straight. I haven't seen you out there doing that." said Sasuke. "What is up with you? You haven't been the same since she joined the team." said Sakura pointing to Yukari. "You can argue all you want but it does no good." said Yukari going towards the door. She walked outside. She didn't want to be involved in the fight.


	11. Chapter 11

It's was about night time but just not yet. So she decided to take a walk into town. She went back inside to get the money she brought with her. It was little compared to her family's fortune. She took about a pound of money with her. She got her money. On her way out Sasuke stopped her. "Where are you going?" he asked. "To town." she said. She went out the door. She took the path that was long way to the town. She wanted to think about everything that has been happening. When she was at Konoha not this many animals came up to her. She was usually avoided by all. Here it was different. Here the people may have heard the story but they thought it was just a made up story to scary them. Here she could go where she wanted without the people being scared of her and running away. She walked into town. She saw a jewelry store. She hasn't put something nice on in a while. She went into the store. "Hello? Anybody here?" she asked. It seemed there wasn't a lot in here. "Oh, I'll be right with you." said someone from the back. She look around from where she was standing. She saw some nice things but not what she was looking for. She wanted something nice, yes but she didn't exactly know what it was. A woman came out of the back. "How may I help you. We haven't seen costumers for some time." said the lady. "I'm looking for something nice but I'm not sure what exactly I'm looking for." said Yukari. "I think I have just the thing. Please, follow me." said the women motioning her to come towards the back. She followed. "Here, look at these." said the women holding out a necklace that had a lot of diamonds the size of sand. It was beautiful but not exactly what she was looking for. Then it hit her. She was looking in a jewelry store for a crystal heart that looked something like a jewel but it wasn't. "I'm sorry but it's still not what I'm looking for let me pay you for helping figure out what I was looking for." said Yukari get out some coins from her pocket. "Thank you. You are some generous. Thank you." said the woman when she saw how much the money was worth. Yukari left the town. She went back to the house. The sun was about to set. She climbed to the top of the house to sit there and watch the sunset. She sat there. When it ended she got down.

She went towards the door but before she opened the door she heard... "...love her. You love, Yukari" said Sakura. "No I don't." said Sasuke. "Yes, you do." said Sakura. "No I don't! I HATE her! I H-A-T-E HATE Yukari." said Sasuke yelling. Yukari opened the door. She felt something roll down her cheeks. "Yukari...I didn't mean it." said Sasuke coming towards her. "No, stay away from me." she said holding her arms out trying to stop him. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Why was she crying? She wasn't in love with him or was she? She bolted to her room. She slammed the door behind her and locked it. She was crying so badly that she couldn't see. It was all just a blur. There was knock on the door. "Yukari, please let me in. It was all a misunderstanding." said Sasuke pleadingly. "No, just go away!" yelled Yukari. She had enough. She opened her window as quietly as possible. She climbed though. She was going to go look for Zabuza and that boy.

She went into the forest and yelled Zabuza's name. "Zabuza, where are you. I want to talk." said Yukari. "Yes?" said a voice behind her. She turned around. "Have you decided yet, Yuakri?" said Zabuza. "Yes, I want to know who he is." said Yukari. For some reason she had emotion then. She wanted revenge on the people of Konoha. She wanted to kill. This was what her father made her into. This was the will of the demon inside her. Wanting to get out. Wanting to smell fresh blood. Wanting to kill just for the fun of it. Wanting to destroy everything in its path. "I'll tell you when we get back to the hideout." said Zabuza "I want to know now!" demanded the demon inside of her. She had completely lost control of her own body. The demon, the sprit, no the wolf inside of her had control now. The power she was born with. The massive power. The one that was stronger than the nine tailed fox. It had awaked to help its mistress. "Tell me! Tell me, now!" said the demon. Zabuza backed away. He could feel the demonic chakra. "What are you?" asked Zabuza. "Tell me!" said the demon. "He's Sasuke. Your true love is Sasuke." said Zabuza. Nothing happened. "You're lying to me. Tell me. Tell me who he is!" said the demon. "No, it's the truth its him." said Zabuza. "H...help...help m...help me...plea...please." said Yukari struggling to get under control. She fell to her knees. "Help!" yelled Yukari "Shut up" said the demon. She passed out from the power she hadn't felt in so long.

She woke where she had passed out. "My head hurts" she said out loud. She didn't remember that what happen last night. Nothing at all. She walked back into the house. "Where were you?" snapped Sakura. "I don't know." said Yukari confused. "What happen last night? I don't remember any of it." "Oh, Sasuke just said..." Sakura was cut off when Sasuke put his hand over her mouth. He whispered in her ear "Don't say anything, Got it?" She nodded. He let go. "What was that about?" asked Yukari still confused. "If no one's willing to tell me what happened I'm going to my room. I have a major headache." said Yukari. She left them and went to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

She had a major headache. _Yukari! Listen to me. Why did you do that last night? I came out to help you. _She sat up bolted up. She knew it wasn't an animal because she heard them with both her mind and ears but this was different this was just in her head. "Who...who are you?" asked Yukari. _I'm the wolf that lives inside you._ "You were the reason why me heart was taken away." said Yukari. She somehow has emotions when she talks with the wolf. _I didn't mean for that to happen_ "Why didn't you stop them?" asked Yukari. _I couldn't you wouldn't let me! _"Why? I don't remember that night very well. I can only remember it when it haunts my dreams!" said Yukari _You told me that your father didn't want me to come out!_ There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" asked Yukari. "May I come in?" asked Sasuke. "Sure." said Yukari. He opened the door. "I could have sworn you were talking to someone but I didn't here the other one's voice." said Sasuke closing the door behind him. "Oh, I guess I was talking out loud." said Yukari. "Yeah you were." said Sasuke. _Kill him, Yukari. Kill him._ "Why?" she asked out loud. "Huh? Why what?" asked Sasuke. "Never mind what I said. Why did you come here? Is there something I can do for you?" said Yukari. "Oh yes. Good question. Now I can't remember." said Sasuke. "Ok." said Yukari getting up from her bed. Sasuke turned towards the door to open it. "If you remember what you were going to tell me then come back and tell me." said Yukari with her back towards him. She could feel his eyes on her back and heard the door shut and knew that he had left. She called out loud again to the demon "Why should I kill him? He hasn't threatened my life." said Yukari. _He hasn't threatened your life yet but he will. Just watch and see. _said the demon. Yukari left it at that.

Later Yukari went out to practice. She did what she always did and put all her chakra to her feet but she went up the tree she rebounded make her hit her head on the ground with a loud smack. She picked herself up and put only a little chakra to her feet and went up the tree with ease. 'I must have more chakra because the demon has awoken at last.' she thought to herself. She did it over and over again until it started to get dark. She looked up at the sky and back to the ground again. She picked up her things and went back to the house. She opened the door to find everybody seated for dinner. "Put your things in your room and then come and take a seat for dinner." said Tsunami. She did as she was told and went to her bedroom. She dropped her things on her floor in front of her door and went back the table to sit down for dinner. She put some food on her plate and started to eat. Naruto and Sasuke were at it again and Sakura was trying to get them to stop. She sighed and kept on eating. She was the first one done eating and decided to go back to her room. She was a little tried but thought it was a good idea to go to bed early.

The next morning they all but Naruto went to stand grad down at the bridge.

When they got there every worker was lying on the ground. "Long time, no see." said someone behind them. She turned around to see Zabuza. "We were about to say the same thing." said Sasuke sarcastically. Zabuza did a hand sign and then got fogy. Yukari got into a low left guard stance. The demon was surfacing again. All her sense suddenly enhanced. She sniffed the air. Trying to find a trail to lead her to Zabuza. She found it. She bolted in that direction. She grabbed Zabuza's neck when she got to him. Surprising him and herself. The demon was controlling her now. She fought the demon trying to control her own body. Zabuza was trying to loosen her grip but nothing worked. The mist suddenly disappeared as fast as it had appeared. Everybody was looking at her. She was single handily fighting Zabuza and winning. Then the masked boy came at her from behind. She let go of Zabuza and jumped behind the masked boy. "Don't interfere" said the demon. She went to punch the masked boy but he had jumped away. The demon was total in control now. Yukari could do nothing but watch the demon tear them apart. It would tear anything apart if it got in it's way right now.

Zabuza was trying to catch his breath. Yukari walked over to him. She was almost there and the masked boy got in the way again. She went to throw a punch and connected but the boy wouldn't move. The demon picked him and threw him. By that Zabuza was on the other side on the bridge fighting Kakashi. The demon walked over to the boy. It picked up the boy by the neck. "I told you not to interfere." said the demon. The boy took hold of the hand that were choking him and took them off. The boy pulled out some senbon. By that time Sasuke was right next to her.

Sasuke charged the masked boy but the masked boy was faster. The boy came around to Sasuke's side and hit him. Knocking the breath out of Sasuke. He fell to his knees gasping for air. Yukari made her move then. She punched the masked boy in the jaw and did a round kick to the ribs. The masked kid fell to his knee like Sasuke but got up right away after the shock went away. Sasuke was back on his feet and ready to attack again but then the masked boy did some weird sign with his hand and ice like sheets began to form around Yukari and Sasuke. The masked kid stepped into the ice. Yukari watched as the ice began to have pictures of the kid in them. Yukari got into a low right guard stance. She did a slide-up side kick to an ice sheet but it didn't break. "It won't break." said the masked kid. She stepped back and put her nose to the air. She looked for the trial. She found it but it was going this way and that way. The scent was coming from all directions. She moved this way and that way following the masked boy's scent. Then she smelled blood. She looked around for it but didn't see it. She heard drip and looked down to see she was the cause of the smell of blood. She hadn't even notice. There was no pain. The smell of blood made the demon go crazy. It was kicking and punching at the ice sheets. "I said it won't break." echoed the masked boy's voice. The demon was into a craze and nothing would break it. Another wave of attack came and she smell more blood and not just her own. This Sasuke was bleeding to. Something came flying into the glass on the outside. Then a throwing star slide across the mask of the kid. Making a line on the mask on the kid. Then a little while later Naruto showed up.


	13. Chapter 13

"You idiot!" said Sasuke. "What were you thinking? Now how are we suppose to get on here?" "What did I do?" asked Naruto confused. "You were suppose to attack the masked kid on the other side of the mirrors but no! You got stuck in here like us. You're such and idiot." yelled Sasuke. Yukari paid no attention to Naruto and Sasuke. She was to busy trying to figure out where and what the masked boy's plan is. After a while she caught on. See the image as a blur. She quickly followed the movements and moved out of the way of the attacks as they came. Her body was getting tried from have to try to suppress the demon and keep out of danger at the same time. Her body movements slowed and she was getting nipped by the senbon. The smell of blood was now over powering making her somewhat dizzy. Which was also caused some blood to flow. Things were spinning and then went dark. The next thing she knew she was laying on the ground net to Naruto. The ice sheets were still infect meaning the battle was still going on. She sat up and saw Sasuke was standing in front of her. He was dripping a lot of blood. He swayed and fell to his knees, breathing harder then ever. He had a look in his eyes. It looked like he was sort of looking into space but not quite all the way there yet. He mumbled something but she couldn't understand. He then fell bleeding onto the ground. He was either dead or just passed out from blood lost like she did. Her brain was so scramble she wasn't thinking straight. She carefully got to her feet. Swaying she walked over to Sasuke. She knelt down beside him. Her eyes were filled with tears that soon were over flowing. Not knowing what she said "I loved you, Sasuke." and then a big bright shiny light blinded everybody. When she could see again there was a half of a crystallized floating in the air just above Sasuke. With even having to tell her body to move it had already done it. She picked it up with tender hands. It shone bright again and flew into her chest. She now has half of her power back but where was the other half.

Her wounds healed and she wasn't dizzy anymore. Chakra formed in her hands and she threw it at the ice and it shattered. The masked boy was in shock and then snapped out of it. He was on his feet in a fast easy movement. The masked boy came at Yukari fast but Yukari was faster. She was behind hi back and took out a kunai. She stabbed in into the boy's back. He gasped in pain. He turned around and hit Yukari in the jaw and she landed a jab in the boy's face; breaking the mask in two. The mask fell to the ground with a thud. She looked up to see the face of the boy. It was Haku; the boy she thought to be her friend. "Haku?" she asked in an uneasy voice. "Kill me." was all she got in response. "I can't do that." said Yukari shaking her head. "Kill me." is what Haku said again. _It's his wish. If you can't do then I will_ said the demon fully recovered like nothing had happened to it. "I can't do that, Haku." said Yukari "Kill me, I have nothing to live for anymore." said Haku. The demon had heard what Haku had said was resurfacing. Even thought Yukari got half of her heart back she was still not powerful enough to stop it. The demon took out a kunai knife. It went towards Haku at a steady fast pace. Haku was then gone. She looked around and saw Haku on Kakashi's arm. She ran to Kakashi but was stopped by Sakura. "Where's Sasuke and Naruto." asked Sakura. Yukari pointed in the direction of the two boys. Sakura ran past her and so did Tazuna to go see Sasuke and Naruto. She ran to Kakashi once more. The power coming off her gave both Kakashi and Zabuza shivers. Even with half of her heart back she was still stronger then both of them put together. She walked past Kakashi and punched Zabuza dead in the face. He was still in shock when she punched him again and again. On her fourth punch Kakashi grabbed her fist. "This is no way to fight a fair fight." said Kakashi. Yukari jerked her hand away from him. Zabuza was out of the daze now and was trying to get free of the dogs that trapped him. Then the dogs vanished and Zabuza was set free. He came at Yukari with all he had left in him but it still wasn't enough. She just moved out of the way of the attack with ease and punched him in the jaw. She sent him flying to the feet of thugs. She hadn't even noticed that they were there. She got into a low left guard stance. She readied herself for a fight. The a little man stepped out of the crowd. He came upon Haku lying dead still in front of him and kicked the boy. "Stop!" yelled Yukari. The little man looked up. "Do you even know who you're talking to?" said the little man. "No, and who do you think you are doing that to the dead? You have no right!" yelled Yukari. "You are an idiotic kid! Kill her!" the little man ordered the thugs. The thugs came after Yukari and the others. She ran towards them also but to be stopped by Zabuza. "This isn't your fight anymore. Just leave them to me." said Zabuza.


	14. Chapter 14

Yukari took a step back to let Zabuza have some more room. "May I borrow that?" asked Zabuza nodding to the kunai in her hand. She handed over the kunai and jumped back to where Kakashi was holding Naruto back. She hadn't even noticed that he was awake. She looked around herself again and saw that Sakura was crying over Sasuke. She stood there a little shocked. She wasn't able to pull her gaze away to see what was happening. What was going on behind her? What was causing so much noise? She continued to look at Sasuke being held in Sakura's arms. Without even her command water overflowed from her eyes. She was confused. Should she be happy the have half her heart back or should she be mad because it should be she that should being crying over Sasuke's cold limp body or should she be sad because in order for her to get her heart back Sasuke had to die. She was so confused. She was mad, sad and happy. She fell to her knees. Her body couldn't handle the weight of itself anymore. _Idiot! What are you doing showing weakness like this? Get up, now! He will be the end of you! Get up, now! _The demon came out in its true form. A mist like wolf. It gently helped Yukari to her feet once again. the demon really did care about Yukari but wasn't the best at showing it. The mistwolf stayed by her mistress's side. It would let anything harm her mistress. _Did that boy hurt you? Are you ok? _Yukari couldn't speak she just nodded her head side to side then up and down showing her answer to the questions she was asked. Using the mistwolf as support she slowly walked over to Sasuke. It seemed like it took forever then just a couple of minutes. She knelt down beside Sasuke tears still streaming down her face. "Don't even give me that look. You could have stopped this from happening!" said Sakura in a very disgusted voice. Yukari just looked up and shook her head like it couldn't have been helped. She heard a low growl from the mistwolf beside her. Yukari petted the mistwolf on top of its head. The growl disappeared. Leaving complete silence hanging in the air. She then could look away. She looked back at the scene that had happened without her even hearing any commotion what so ever. Haku and Zabuza were laying side by side dead. Naruto was crying and Kakashi was looking off into the distance thinking something that they would understand when they get older. Someone grabbed her hand tightly. She turned her attention back to what was happening in front of her. Sasuke was the one that was holding her hand so tightly. She was truly happy. She was so glad that Sasuke was alive. He opened his eyes. His gaze was on her. She stared back but was interrupted by Sakura throwing herself upon Sasuke. "Sa..Sakura you hurting me! Your so heavy." said Sasuke wincing in pain. Sakura got off Sasuke and his gaze went back to Yukari. She just gave him a heartwarming smile and left it at that. She got up and offered a hand to Sasuke. He took it and pulled himself up. "Naruto...Naruto look Sasuke's alive!" yelled Sakura waving her hand wildly. Yukari helped Sasuke regain his composer. She helped Sasuke over to Naruto. "Now, Look who's the idiot!" laughed Naruto. Yukari kicked him and smiled. He jumped around holding him shin. Everyone laughed. Yukari looked around at the same time and spotted Zabuza and Haku. She stopped laughing and gaze at the motionless bodies. She was thinking 'I'll bring them back if it's the last thing I do.' She then noticed that Sasuke was looking at her with a puzzled expression on him face. She gave him a nudge in the ribs and a smile. He smiled back but still his eyes were full worry.

They stay at Tazuna's place for another week. "Come back and see us soon." said Tsunami. "We will." replied Sakura. They turned around and headed back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The chunin exams were about to be held when they all got to the Konoha. While waiting for the exams to start they did really easy boring missions. Naruto was worse then ever! He messed up every mission they took. Yukari just did what she was told to do because he new no better then left and went to go do things, or go run an errand or that was what she told her team and anyone else who asked her. She usually just went back to her house to train to get ready for the chunin exams. She had to pass to bring back honor to her family. knock knock She looked up at the door. Her mistwolf was always out now. It lonely went back into Yukari if it felt tried or if Yukari asked it to. The mist wolf went over to the door; ready to pounce if it was someone here to harm her mistress. Moro, the mistwolf, smelled the air and then sat back and waged her tail; showing that it wasn't someone to be afraid of. Yukari walked over and grabbed a towel to get some of the sweat off before she opened the door. She did so and then opened the door to see Sakura there. Yukari was surprised but didn't how it. "Um...How my I help you?" asked Yukari. "I just never knew where you lived. I asked Sasuke and got the directions. I never knew you lived in this house! It's bigger then the Uchiha's home!" said Sakura obviously amazed by the size of the house. Yukari never thought it was something so amazing. She rarely ever sees the whole house in one day. She kept to the court yard, the flower garden, her room, or the training room. "It is big isn't it?" said Yukari with no emotion what so ever. She was use to it. "Oh, yes! It's so huge!" said Sakura. "Please come in." said "Do you want a tour?" asked Yukari trying to be polite. "Oh, Could I?" replied Sakura obviously happy. Yukari took her on a tour of the front part because the back of the house hasn't been touched scent that night of the killing. When the tour was done Sakura was done and Yukari went back to training.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day they got forums from Kakashi. "Fill it all in if you want to be a participant." said Kakashi. Of course Yukari was going to fill it out. She needed to become a chunin! "You're dismissed!" said Kakashi and he was gone. "Sasuke do you want to go out on a date with me?" asked Sakura again. "Didn't you here Kakashi? I want to go so I'm going to go fill out the forum." said Sasuke. Yukari walked off towards her house; leaving the others to argue between themselves. She was almost home when she heard her name called "Yukari...!" She turned around to see who it was. It was Sasuke coming up behind her. She was confused. He's house was on the opposite side of her house. "Um...Hello." she said when he was with in ear shout of normal speaking. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked. "Well, it seemed like something was wrong when you left us arguing back there." said Sasuke now walking by Yukari's side. She was getting mean looks from the girls they passed by. "Oh, it's nothing to worry about." said Yukari and it wasn't. It had nothing to do with him. It was about her family not his. "Oh..." was all Sasuke said. They came upon Yukari's house. "Well, um... would you like to come in?" she asked out of politeness. She was really planning to go train but she hadn't actually talked since what happen at the bridge. "Sure." said Sasuke too happily. She gave him a confused look but it soon disappeared. "I'll go get some tea ready." said Yukari heading towards the kitchen. "No need." said Sasuke "But..." she was cut off. "I aid there was no need." he replied. She left it at that. "The point is. What's wrong?" he asked again. She didn't want to tell him and Moro felt it.

The hair on the back of her neck lifted and she bared her teeth. Sasuke jumped back and pulled out two kunai. Yukari lost in her thoughts didn't notice what was happening. Moro jumped for Sasuke but Sasuke moved out of the way. Moro turned and jumped again biting Sasuke on the arm. Sasuke took the kunai in his hand and stabbed Moro in the ribs; making her letting go and jump back. Yukari woke up from the daze she was in when she heard and felt Moro in pain. Yukari glared at Sasuke while she walked over to the mistwolf. If looks could kill Sasuke would have been dead. She looked over Moro's wound "You're going to be fine. The wounds already healing." said Yukari. Moro stood and Yukari hugged her mistwolf tightly. "Now, how did this mess happen?" she asked Moro. "I attacked him because he was making my mistress upset." said Moro. "Yukari...I...I made you upset?" asked Sasuke with an expression she had never seen on Sasuke. "Well, yes...no..." said Yukari. "Which is it?" said Sasuke. He didn't even seem to notice that he was bleeding severely. Trying to change the subject Yukari said "You're bleeding." She walked over and looked at the wound. "Oh..." said Sasuke. 'So he really didn't notice.' she thought to herself. "Please, let me attend to it." said Yukari going toward the kitchen. She came back with wet paper towels and some bandages. She cleaned the blood off and bandaged his arm. "How does that feel?" she asked. "You really didn't have to do this." said Sasuke. "Are you sure you're not dizzy?" she asked. "Yes, I'm quite sure." he said. Yukari turned to put the rest of the bandages back into the kitchen when Sasuke grabbed her arm. She was only able to get a little "eek" out before she was pulled into his arms. She dropped the bowl of water and bandages she was carrying with a load crash. "Sasuke..." He took that opportunity to kiss her. She stiffened and then easily let her muscles lose. It seemed like the kiss lasted forever. The kiss broke and Sasuke asked "Yukari? How did I upset you?" "It's not that you upset me. It's just I need to become a chunin to restore some of my family's honor." she said it before she could stop her self. She then noticed that her head was lying on his chest. She blushed crimson red. She tried to pull away but Sasuke's grip on her wouldn't break. "Just let me hold you a little while longer, please." said Sasuke. She had to admit she also enjoyed being in his arms. She felt protected. For the first time in years she felt protected. She liked the felling...no she loved it. She hugged Sasuke back. He stiffened and then loosened out. He was surprised by Yukari's reaction but liked it. They stood there without saying anything for a long while and then a knock came from the door. Sasuke jumped away quickly and so did Yukari. She was sad to let go but knew it was for the best. She went to the door to see who it was but no one was there when she looked outside. there was an awkward silence and then Sasuke said "I need to get home." He opened the door and left without another word.

The next day was a little awkward. They headed to the where the chunin exams were taking place. They were got to the room. There seemed to be a problem. A boy with bushy eyebrows was getting the crap beat out of him. "This is an illusion." said Yukari. "So we have a smart one here." said a boy. The boy went to throw a wild punch but Yukari moved. "Where did you go?" yelled the boy. "Up here." she said in a cold hard voice hanging from the ceiling. "You really should pick your fights more wisely." she said. She got down off the roof and hit the boy in the stomach. He held his stomach in pain. "Hey, lets go there's nothing for us here." said Yukari. They were walking off. "Hey, you!" said someone from behind them. "Who?" said Yukari turning around. "You." said the guy. "Yes?" she asked. "You had no right to punch that kid." he said "Yes she did. That kid attacked her so she was just defending herself." said Sasuke. "I wasn't talking to you, Uchiha!" snapped the boy. "I never got your name." Yukari said. "It's not proper to ask someone's name without giving ones first." said the boy. "You already know my name." she said. "True. I'm Neji Huuga." he said "I just wanted to wish you luck in the exams." Neji said. "Thank you." she said and walked off. The other followed. They met Kakashi in front of the door and handed him the forms. "I wish you luck." he said and disappeared. They walked through the double doors.


End file.
